Revitalization
by Whiteling
Summary: Complete. As Rapunzel's coronation approaches, and feeling overwhelmed with varying issues, Rapunzel and two of her friends sneak out. They come across mysterious black rocks beyond the wall but nowhere near Thra... the resulting incident also causes her hair to grow back! What new adventures await?
1. Chapter 1

Several days have gone by since the Eight Chosen children were told the tale of the Great Division, the Dark Crystal and of Rapunzel's journey.

Now once more they've settled in one of the guestrooms Kibou Manor, intent on hearing more of the stories.

"Well, the translation of the records detailing the Age of resistance are still the works…" Beth informed. "But from the look of it there's a whole collection of adventures on what happens to Rapunzel, Eugene, Jen and Kira that lead up to marriage and bringing back more gelflings."

"Really?!" Mimi gasped. "There's gelflings that the Skeksis didn't destroy?"

"More adventures?" Sora questioned.

"Here's the story on how it begins…" Kylie opened the book of secrets once more.

* * *

_"This is the story of how I died… and went to heaven! Okay, so the Kingdom of Corona, to be exact, but hey, let's not get hung up on semantics._

_Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. You know what? I'm just gonna give you the rapid-fire shorthand here. The sundrop created a golden flower with healing powers, creepy, old, Mother Gothel sang a song to said flower to regain her youth. Yada, yada, yada, and the queen got sick, flower healed queen, queen gave birth to Rapunzel, who was born with the flower's magical healing powers, and everything was all flying lanterns and cheering subjects, until Gothel stole the princess and kept her locked in a tower for 18 long years. Then the princess was rescued by a dashing, steely-eyed, suave, smoldering, devilishly charming rogue. So, the beautiful young maiden and the handsome rogue made a deal._

_"We followed some lanterns, Gothel led you into Thra and you two got dragged into the creepy buzzard's politics while the chill Mystics explained the prophecy to gelfling Jen and me. We run into Kira, head for the castle, you saved her from death, and then you got arguably the world's most overly dramatic haircut."_

_"And then, I was reunited with my long-lost family."_

But that is where the new story began. Six months had passed, Rapunzel was loving life inside the Kingdom of Corona, and her coronation to officially become princess was drawing closer.

Of course the question the young ones are asking was if they ever married?

Yes, Eugene and Rapunzel did marry. But make no mistake, getting to the wedding day and the happily ever after would be the biggest adventure they and their gelfling friends would ever face.

Now Rapunzel had made another friend among the castle staff: Cassandra, the fearless adoptive daughter to the Captain of the Guard and her new lady in waiting. A fiery young woman with pale skin, black hair and olive green eyes. She had been given the task to care for Rapunzel and help her fit in.

It was two days before Rapunzel's coronation, she and her parents were welcoming the guests that would be attending. However, there were two faces Rapunzel and Eugene were hoping to see among the new arrivals. To be precise, the two gelflings they've befriended in Thra before returning to Corona.

"I present the Duchess of Quintonia." The herald announced.

A woman in an elaborate salmon gown and an ornate peruke, holding a fan demurely stepped out.

Rapunzel smiled. "Wow, can I just say, I love your hair. I used to have really long hair too, but-"

The duchess replied haughtily. "_This_ is a handwoven coiffure weft from the finest silk and Vacuna fabrics. It designates high social status. You think you'd know that."

"Uh, still. Nice to meet you."

The Duchess looked down at Rapunzel's bare feet. "Sadly not nice enough to wear shoes, I'm afraid." She laughed derisively before walking away. Really."

Pascal rolled his eyes. That woman was very rude.

Rapunzel dropped her gaze even as her mother place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry." she whispered to her father.

"Oop, incoming!" Eugene grinned from his spot in the crowd.

King Frederic looked to the entrance and with a warm smile, gestured to the guards to let the arriving newcomers in. For these ones were the VIP guests his daughter had been expecting.

People yelped and moved away as two landstriders rushed into the courtyard, much to Rapunzel and Eugene's delight. Riding atop were two gelflings a dark haired male and a blonde female holding a fizzgig.

"The…"

Eugene whispers into the Herald's ear then moved away.

"The gelfling heroes of Thra! Jen and Kira!"

Forgetting entirely what she'd been told about saving bear hugs for another time, in her excitement, Rapunzel rushed to greet her and Eugene's friends from Thra.

"I'm happy to see you two again!" Rapunzel threw her arms around the two gelflings.

They were surprised at how much strength their human friend had – enough to lift the three of them off the ground!

"So are we." Jen smiled.

Rapunzel then glanced around, "Where's Aughra, she didn't want to come?"

"She said she'll here before the ceremony tomorrow." Kira explained gently. "So we were told to go on ahead to Corona to see you and Eugene."

"Great! I believe I still owe you two a tour of the kingdom."

While Rapunzel is happy to be reunited with her family, she struggled to adjust to her new life as a princess. She is unable to go out into town without being heavily escorted by the Royal Guards, she does not know how to properly greet noble people who have come for her royal coronation and lacks at wearing shoes. She tries her best, and despite having a loving family and a supportive circle of friends, Rapunzel feels overwhelmed with the amount of responsibility that comes with being a princess.

The day of the royal banquet, Rapunzel was mildly disappointed the day out she'd intended with her gelfling friends to show them Corona hadn't gone as she'd hoped. Because of her father's fear of losing her again, he denies her desire to explore the world.

So in her bedroom that afternoon with Kira and Cassandra, the handmaiden offered Rapunzel a suggestion that caught her interest.

"Uh, you mean _sneak me out?_" Rapunzel questioned.

"Exactly. What you do when no one's looking is your business."

"Can you do that? And with so many of the guards?" Kira inquired, looking at the doors.

Casandra smirked. "Is water wet?"

There was then a knock. "The royal banquet is ready to receive the princess now." one of the maids announced.

"Cheer up, Raps. Hey, maybe your dad got someone to chew your food for you." Casandra snarked.

* * *

At the banquet it was quite an event, except for a few details. While Jen and Kira (feeling a little out of place in small formal wear) were given a separate table like the other nobles. Poor Eugene was seated at the children's table.

"I don't understand why you are so upset, sweetheart. I said you could do whatever you wanted. That's exactly what you did." King Frederic was saying to Rapunzel.

"Hmm, you didn't say anything about a battalion tagging along." Rapunzel replied wryly.

"Why would I need to? You're royalty, making a _public appearance_." King Frederic said pointedly.

"But, Dad –"

It was at this point that Eugene clears throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, Dukes and Duchesses, Barons and Baronesses, Marquis and, you know, the female version of those, may I share a moment of history with you." He then looked to Rapunzel, "Princess, would you join me up here? Tonight, we celebrate our love for the princess.  
I, for one, can think of no better way to celebrate the love I have for this woman than this."

Eugene the held Rapunzel's hands and got down on one knee. Said gesture made Frederic's jaw drop. And Cassandra's and Pascal's.

However not knowing what it meant, Jen and Kira were confused. "What is it?"

"What's going on?" Kira whispered to Cassandra.

"He's proposing." The handmaiden replied.

"Proposing what?" Jen questioned.

"As in: he's going to ask Rapunzel to marry him." Cassandra emphasized.

Understanding dawned ton the two gelfling. "Oh!" This got their full attention, even Fizzgig looked up in interest.

Eugene had produced the little box with the ring and begun his speech, "Rapunzel, from the moment I first met you and you knocked me out with that frying pan, I knew it was love. You're my light, you're my best friend and I want to be your partner in all things."

Rapunzel gasps in delight, unable to speak momentarily.

"I can't wait to laugh with you and share with you. I see us raising our children here, and our children's children, and celebrating banquets of our own in this very hall for many, many, many, many years to come."

But as Eugene's words start to sink in, Rapunzel's mind had begun to race… there was so much she wanted to see and to do out there (she barely got to see most of Thra the last time she and Eugene were there).

"I want to ride our horses out to the Corona wall together each and every morning until we're both very, very old and gray. I love you, Rapunzel, and I want to spend the rest of our lives here together."

"Here? In this castle… forever?"

"I mean, unless you want to rent, but I hardly see how we're going to top this."

_And I want to spend the rest of my life with you here, and it doesn't get any better than this, this castle_

_Princesses need to be protected at all times._

Rapunzel is naturally shocked and delighted, but despite her deep love for him, she does not feel ready to marry him. Instead, she wants to live the life she has been longing for.

"I've Wow! I love you, Eugene, but- but I can't! Just not, not now. Um, I need some air." She runs off, almost as though the Garthim were on her heels.

The guests gasped and started to murmur. Jen and Kira looked concerned, Cassandra shot Eugene a dirty look.

* * *

That same evening, the gelflings joined Rapunzel and Cassandra (they were somewhat fortunate that Cassandra barely deemed them a threat) as open ears to listen to her worries.

"Oh, I feel horrible about Eugene. I-I do love him, and I wanna marry him someday but not like this!"

Jen was thoughtful himself. "I'm not so sure what to tell you."

"I suppose it's the thought that counts perhaps he was rushing into things." Kira shrugged.

The gelflings too, had some concerns of their own. True, they loved each other as many couples deeply in love, but they didn't want to just be together to replenish the gelfling race. They wanted to be together because they want to be.

"Ugh! I need to get out and clear my head WITHOUT a fleet of guards tailing me." Rapunzel declared firmly.

"That's makes more than two of us." Jen added.

Cassandra stood up. "Say no more."

The next thing they knew, Cassandra led them to a closet full of every weapon imaginable.

"Whoa! Where's the war?" Rapunzel gaped in astonishment.

"Well, when your dad is captain of the guards, you tend to collect stuff." Cassandra responded proudly.

Soon enough the handmaiden changed out of her dress and headdress. Revealing her black hair to be bob-cut layered hair with gray highlights. She now sported a grayish-brown shirt, black leather gloves, a dark brown belt with a purse and a dagger on it, dark brown-and-red striped leggings and brown boots.

"I have a feeling this is going to be fun." Rapunzel had donned a black cloak. "Pascal, I need you to stay here and make sure no one knows I'm gone."

The little chameleon did a salute.

"But are all these blades necessary?" Jen wondered. "We're merely stepping out into the forest."

"The only true question, gumshoes is: Are you in or out?" Cassandra asked him and Kira.

Kira had intended to join them but had to stay behind to help Pascal and Fizzgig as Eugene walked in attempting to speak to Rapunzel. Needless to say it was a rather awkward situation.

* * *

In the King and Queen's bedchambers, King Frederic looked a little down in the mouth.

"Oh honey, stop beating yourself up. Rapunzel just needs some space. Nobody said dealing with teenagers would be easy." Queen Ariana reassured him.

King Frederic looked to his wife. "Teenager or not, Ariana, she will be queen one day." He then turned back to the window. "I have to prepare her for that."

He gazed at the outside view, memories flashed back. Right back to that terrible day.

_His infant daughter crying. And his helpless shouts "Guards, guards! My child- Rapunzel!"_

And the thought of those vile things – the Skeksis- having gotten their twisted claws into his daughter, and Lord knows what horrible plan they'd intended to use her against him and Ariana was terrifying scenario.

"I just want to protect her."

Cassandra, Rapunzel and Jen had a taken a small boat with the horses. As Cassandra promised, they were getting further from Corona and able to enjoy their night out in the forest.

Rapunzel let down her hood to feel the wind going through her hair. Cassandra keeping watch and Jen climbing up a tree too look at the view. Next, Rapunzel crossed a stream in her bare feet then raced the fishes with Jen doing the same in playful competition.

They reached a fork in the forest path. Rapunzel immediately took the darker path where they nearly ran into a wolf that had been stalking a rabbit. The animal growled at them menacingly. Jen tensed up, Cassandra pulled out her sword. But the two were utterly dumbfounded when Rapunzel merely approached the wolf and was rubbing its belly as one would a dog. With the wolf clearly enjoying it.

Nearby was a pond with fireflies, the two human women and male gelfling exchanged delighted glances before getting closer to the long grass. Cassandra pushed it aside but as Rapunzel and Jen pushed aside some cattails, the entire section lit up by fireflies much to their amazement.

Eventually they reach the Corona wall as they'd followed the fireflies.

Rapunzel briefly took one uncertain glance at Corona in the distance before hopping down to the other side of the wall.

They soon reached an old bridge, Cassandra takes the princess to the former location of the healing flower that saved Rapunzel and her mother when the latter fell ill during her pregnancy.

"So, what did you want to show me?"

"Believe me, it's better if you see it for yourself."

"They're beautiful. What are they?"

Jen touched one with his small palm. "And where did they come from?"

"That's the thing: nobody knows. They just sprouted up here about a year ago." Casandra responded, pulling out her sword. "And watch this. Uh, you two might wanna stand back for this."

She uses her sword on the rock spikes, which breaks with ease and the thorn-like rocks remained intact.

Rapunzel and Jen were completely stunned.

"They're unbreakable." Casandra concluded. "Wanna know the weirdest part?"

She turned to look at something. Rapunzel and Jen followed her gaze towards the cliff where a stone slab containing an engraving stood nearly surrounded by the majority of the black rocks.

"This is where they found the miracle flower that saved your mom." Cassandra explained.

Rapunzel approached the stone engraving, wiping off the dust. "And me."

Then the rocks started to glow a faint blue as Rapunzel moved her hand close to one, catching Jen and Cassandra off guard. But the moment her index finger touched the rock, it glowed a blinding bluish light and Rapunzel was thrown backwards towards her two friends by an unseen force!

Once they started to get their bearings, Jen was the first to sit up and looked around. He saw that Cassandra was alright but when he looked to Rapunzel, his jaw dropped.

Rapunzel blinked at him. "What's wrong?" She noticed the cause as she ran her hand through her hair and was stunned to find a long blonde glowing bang.

As if that shocking enough, one of the sharp looking rocks burst out of the ground just a few feet from them. Then another. And another. Until an entire lining of rocks began rapidly sprouting towards them!

Naturally that sent the three of them running.

"Wait! What is-" Rapunzel yelped.

"You two get to the horses as fast as you can and don't look back." Cassandra ordered.

The two did as they were told, running straight into the forest. But as they fled, Jen noticed something extraordinary happening to Rapunzel.

Her once short brown hair was starting to glow a brilliant gold and growing longer and longer by the second. It glowed even brighter, and as she makes it out of the woods with Jen, her hair had once again seventy feet long and the same golden blonde color as the day she'd first met her friends.

Jen actually stopped in his tracks to stare. Rapunzel looked at her own once more long locks in shock. "Uhm, Cassandra…?" She called out uncertainly.

Cassandra dashed right out of the woods. "We need to get -Whoa! What? What happened?" She was as perplexed as they were when she got a look at what happened with Rapunzel's hair.

Jen shakily pointed. "I-it just grew back! But I don't understand!"

Rapunzel shook her head. "I have no idea either, but we'll have to deal with it later."

Quickly she took both Cassandra and Jen's hands and ran for the old bridge for the rocks were still headed their way.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Author's note:** Yeah, this one was long overdue. Thought I'd get started on it before I introduce my eventual other fic before the third season of the Tangled series.


	2. Chapter 2

Without looking back, the gelfling and two human women raced across the bridge as fast as they could.

Just then Rapunzel gave a yelp. "Cassandra! Jen! My hair!"

The two stopped and spun around to see Rapunzel was tugging at her own hair, for the near end of it stuck to one part of the bridge!

Both woman and gelfling were at her side tugging and pulling at the blonde locks to pry it loose.

"It's stuck tightly!" Jen grunted.

The rocks kept approaching and they reached the bridge. There was a booming impact which sent part of the bridge flying in a vertical position for a few seconds before it fell back down.

Except it was starting to fall apart along with Rapunzel's hair still stuck to it! Poor Rapunzel as was starting to be pulled back, Jen held her fast while Cassandra ran to the end of her hair intending to cut it only to pull out her broken sword.

No other choice she rushed back just in time before both Rapunzel and Jen were almost pulled to their doom!

Seeing them in trouble, Maximus galloped across the crumbling bridge then slammed his hooves into the section holding Rapunzel's hair. This broke it loose, sending Rapunzel, Jen and Cassandra backwards.

However the portion of the bridge they were on has started to fall apart and the rocks were getting closer. Maximus ran back across the bridge and made a flying jump to the edge.

Knowing they would fall to their end if they stayed, the trio leaped for the horse. Rapunzel landed, Cassandra got a brief grip before slipping and grasping at the edge of the cliff.

Fortunately Fidella pulled her up by the shirt. Cassandra remembered. "Jen!"

Rapunzel started pulling her hair back up. "Hang on, I got him."

As she pulled, it revealed the gelfling had held on to Rapunzel's locks as a safety rope. "Or rather, I've got her." He commented.

Behind them, the bridge finally collapsed. Looks like no one will be using that bridge anytime soon.

Cassandra brushed herself off. "See? Told you I'd get you in and out without anyone knowing. Piece of cake."

Rapunzel turned to her in exasperation. "Piece of cake!? _Piece of cake?_ Uh, did you see the 70 feet of my-father's-going-to-kill-me growing from my head!?"

Cassandra blinked. "One problem at a time please." she said even as her mind raced. They all rode back to Corona just as the sun was rising, except there was one little oversight. Because of the coronation, they've doubled security at the gates. Which left them having to use Rapunzel's hair to climb right into her bedroom through the window. Fortunately Maximus covered for them by temporarily dismissing the guards to another post.

"There you are!" Kira gasped rushing to them as they climbed in through the window. "I was so worr—oh! When did THIS happen?!" She'd stopped short when she saw Rapunzel's hair.

Fizzgig let out a sound of shock. As expected Kira was flummoxed. After all the last time she'd seen her first female human friend with hair this long, they'd been surrounded by nine angry skeksis.

"Long night, but we need to cut it!" Rapunzel replied then pointed to her sewing kit. "Quick, hand me the scissors!"

"So what do we wanna do here? Maybe a bob, how about some layers?" Cassandra wondered, holding up the scissors.

"Just cut it!" Rapunzel turned around

Cassandra took one strand of hair but as she closed the blade around it, the scissors broke!

"Uh oh."

Even Maximus leaned in curiously.

"Uh-oh? Why 'uh oh'? There shouldn't be any 'uh ohs'." Rapunzel turned and sees the broken scissors. "Uh oh."

"Was your hair always this strong?" Cassandra asked.

Kira shook her head dumbfounded. "No, I was able to cut it with the dagger back in the castle!"

"Try again." Rapunzel told them.

This time Cassandra pulled out a blade. But when she tried, it only bent leaving them all dumbfounded.

"We're gonna need a plan B." Rapunzel said worriedly.  
Over the next hour, Cassandra and the two gelflings tried almost every blade they could get their hands on to cut Rapunzel's hair, but it was impossible.

"Forget it." Cassandra groaned. "It's just like those stupid rocks. It's unbreakable."

"We can't forget it! Today is my coronation." Rapunzel said worriedly.

"But how are we going to hide this from everyone else without them noticing?" Jen expressed.

There came a knock on door. "Hey, sunshine, are you in there?"

Cassandra stopped Rapunzel from opening the door. "You can't let Eugene see you."

"What? Why?"

"He can't know anything about last night. I told you, Rapunzel. If it gets out that I took you outside Corona, I'm done for."

"But I trust Eugene." Rapunzel replied.

"Same as us." Kira added.

"Well, I don't." Cassandra said worriedly. "My dad will have me taken off princess detail. We'll never see each other again."

Eugene's voice called. "Oh come on, we've been looking for you all night."

Of course they couldn't keep it a secret from him. The moment he heard Rapunzel yelp as part of it was still on the blade and nearly pulled her back, he burst in.

"Stand back! Are you ok- Holy hair!" He exclaimed the moment he got a good look. Pascal's jaw dropped in delight.

Rapunzel laughed nervously. "Surprise!"

To say Eugene was flabbergasted was the understatement of the century. To the point he started rambling as he fidgeted. "Okay. This is new, I mean, no! Not new. Right? Because we've seen this, obviously. That whole magic thing is involved again. It was magic right? Actually, you know what? You don't need to tell me. I'm just going to go ahead and say your hair magically grew back. I'm not going to ask how. Obviously you don't want to tell me or else you wouldn't have to tried to hide it from me. So, I won't ask how it grew back, but tell me please, how did it grow back? Don't answer that. The important thing is you're okay. You're okay, right? Because as long as you're okay, I don't care what happened. But I mean, I care, obviously I care, but I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation. Where is the war? That you'll share… when you're ready."

Rapunzel smiled softly. "Thank you for understanding."

"Oh, come on, really? I thought we trusted each other, Rapunzel."

"We do! I do, it's just…"

"Fine, fine, fine. You know what? I can't make you tell me what happened, but obviously you're keeping something from me. But whatever it is, I just want you to know you should never feel like you have to hide anything from me. You don't hide things from the people you love. Ever." Eugene tried to sound supportive even as he was dying to know what brought it on.

There came another knock. "Rapunzel, honey." Queen Arianna's voice called.

"Hide your hair, woman! You gotta hide your hair." Eugene looked panicked.

They all knew that Rapunzel's parents cannot know about it. In order to hide it, Rapunzel wears an oversized wig as she has breakfast with her parents. There in the gazebo, King Frederic revealed that after discussing with Arianna, he admits his methods regarding Rapunzel's freedom have been rather unfair. He confesses his trouble of balancing his role as both King and her father but promises to reconsider his methods. He also explains of Rapunzel's future as Queen, revealing she will gain many responsibilities, such as protecting Corona from dangers both outside and inside the kingdom.

What none of them knew was that as they spoke, several delinquents are committing crimes throughout Corona, but they are soon captured and taken to the dungeons at the castle. Except they seemed rather calm and unphased.

* * *

A little later before the ceremony, Queen Ariana paid her daughter a visit.

"You left so quickly after breakfast I-I didn't have a chance to give this to you." She said holding out a mid-sized wooden box. "I know it's a little early for a coronation gift but I thought you might like to see it now."

Rapunzel opened the box to find two journals inside. She took out the first and began to read one of the entries aloud. "18th of July. We embarked on a safari to the most remote plains of the third continent." She flicked to another page. "21st of May. Had to take shelter in a hidden cave to escape the fury of a violent storm."

Her mother looked over warmly as Rapunzel continued to read with excitement. "12th of April. Helped villagers rebuild their war torn homes… Mom, is this yours? Did you actually do all this?"

Queen Ariana said to her. "Rapunzel, before I met your father, I was so much like you. I had no idea what I was supposed to do in this world. So I went out and found my own way."

Rapunzel took out the second journal then opened it to see that it was blank. She looked at her mother questioningly.

"Your father is right about one thing, you will be queen someday, but only you get to decide what kind of queen you'll be. And no one can tell you the best way to make that decision."

"But how can I if, wait - are you suggesting that I should –"

"Honey find a way to fill those pages. I only ask that you be safe, be smart, and above all be true to yourself."

Rapunzel turned one page and saw words written on the cover. "Plus est en vous?"

Queen Ariana smiled and said the words in French. "_Plus est en vous_." She then explained. It means, 'There is more in you.'"

Rapunzel hugged her mother, thankful for the gift.

* * *

Now the coronation was underway, Aughra from Thra had arrived just in time to attend. Jen was already standing next to Eugene both of them in formal wear, waiting for Kira and Rapunzel.

Behind the doors, Cassandra and Kira were helping Rapunzel out with the finishing touches. The handmaiden was back in her blue dress and head dress while the female gelfling was wearing a little red velvet dress and an ivory colored bodice. Her wings were folded neatly behind her.

"This would have been so much easier with the other girls helping, but they're such gossips, half the kingdom would know about your hair by now." Cassandra remarked.

"This will have to do until then." Kira said as she helped tucking the rest of the blonde locks into the wig.

"Are you sure you can't see it?"

Casandra pulled up the back of the neckline. "Positive. Are you sure you can pull this off?"

Rapunzel opened the door and looked out briefly before closing it. "I have to."

"Just be careful you don't trip on this." Cassandra snarked. Under the dress, Rapunzel was wearing a hoop skirt and a new pair of shoes.

"It's not the dress I'm worried about." Rapunzel replied. "How do people walk in these things? Whoa!"

"I agree. I think mine a size too small at the tip." Kira replied, she lifted part of her skirt to reveal she was also wearing shoes.

"Just relax. This is going to be fine." Casandra reassured them.

Finally, the doors opened. Kira, took a quick path to join Eugene, Jen and Aughra holding Fizzgig. They all turned around to see Rapunzel begin walking up the path. Except with the entire weight of her hair, it was difficult to keep the wig balanced.

The Duchess of Quintonia leaned in to whisper derisively. "How embarrassing for her. This is going to take forever!" And she moved away.

Aughra and the two gelflings glared at the woman's back.

"Bitter contrarian!" Aughra grumbled about the Duchess. "Best keep on your toes around that one!"

Finally Rapunzel made up to where her parents were standing as the bishop was speaking.

"The wearer of this crown is a shining example of the promise that is Corona, an ambassador of goodwill to those visiting from afar, and an inspiration to those fortunate enough to live within her borders."

Rapunzel turned to give Eugene and the others the thumbs up which they returned. Cassandra began walking up to join them to watch, as Pascal peeked out from Cassandra's headdress. But there was something off about the guard that just emerged from the doors. Why was he holding them closed with that axe?

Glancing at Cassandra, Kira and Fizzgig noticed too. Why were the guards starting to block off the exits? Fizzgig made a soft little growl, to which Kira tried to calm.

"But above all, the chief responsibility of the crown is to keep the people of Corona safe from dangers, near and far. And there are many. This mandate is not to be taken lightly." The Bishop was saying.

Pascal tapped Cassandra's neck with his tail. The woman took a quick glance around her. As the daughter of the Captain of the Guard, and a royal handmaiden, she's familiar with EVERYONE who works in the castle. And those guards that are starting to show up, she didn't recognize any of them.

She stopped close to the gelflings then whispered to Pascal. "Go find Max."

The chameleon did as he was told. Cassandra then looked to Eugene, Jen and Aughra then motioned with her eyes to look at the guards. Their expressions became tense. What was going on?

"There will come a day when the walls that surround Corona are threatened by malfeasance. A day-"

"Attention, please!"

The doors opened allowing a group of thugs to infiltrate the chapel. They were led by a familiar-looking woman with magenta lips, wavy auburn hair with a red streak, brown eyes, skull and roses tattoo on the left arm.

Eugene blinked. "Lady Caine?"

Of course, the guests panicked and began to scatter but many of them were caught by the thugs

"Release my guests immediately."

The woman, Lady Caine turned to scoff at the king. "What's the matter, Fred? Am I ruining your little girl's perfect day?"

Rapunzel recognized her face. "The Duchess?"

Lady Cain: "Oh honey, I am no duchess."

"Huh! I'm not even surprised." Aughra quipped.

Rapunzel was confused. "I don't understand."

"Of course you wouldn't, Rapunzel. But try to follow along." Lady Caine said darkly then leaned into the other young woman's ear, "This is all your fault!"

"What!?"

"You see, after your untimely disappearance, your father locked _every_ criminal in the kingdom, including a simple petty thief- My father! I saw him thrown into a cage and hauled off like some animal, never to be seen again. So I thought I'd come back and return the favor."

At that moment more of the criminals brought up a prison wagon.

"Load 'em up, boys." Lady Caine ordered.

One by one the guests were herded into the prison wagon

"Your turn, _Your Majesty_." Lady Caine sneered. "Oh come now, you didn't think we'd leave our prized pig in the pen, did you?"

Two thugs took King Frederic by the arms and began leading him to the prison cart.

"Dad?" Rapunzel looked to her father worriedly.

"Rapunzel, stay back."

"But–"

"No. There's nothing you can do. As your father and your king, I command you to stay put." The King told his daughter even as the closed.

Scowling, Eugene attempted to take a step forward only to find a sword pointed in his direction.

"Don't be a hero, pretty boy." One of the thugs taunted.

"And you three pecks stay right where you are!" Another one snapped.

Jen and Kira both glared, Fizzgig gave short little barks. Aughra merely rolled her eye as though she were unimpressed with the delinquent's threat.

However, they and Eugene exchanged determined glances with Rapunzel before doing the same with Cassandra, who tensed up.

Rapunzel sighed. "Sorry, Dad. I can't stay put." She kicked off her shoes and began to remove the wig.

"Rapunzel!" King Fredric then gaped.

Rapunzel had let her seventy feet long blonde hair flow all over.

Eugene whispered proudly under his breath, "That's my girl."

"_Let...them go!_" Rapunzel ordered.

Queen Ariana was momentarily stunned but then she beamed proudly.

Lady Caine looked barely phased. "Heh. It's amazing what you can hide under those wigs isn't it, Princess? Come on! Let's move out!"

The wagon began to roll out but Rapunzel whipped her hair forward. It caught onto the handle of the wagon door before it was ripped right open. The resulting action made the wagon driver stop.

Lady Caine growled. "Now you're just making me angry!"

Rapunzel snapped back defiantly. "Good 'cause I'm just getting started!"

"Get those people back here, now!"

The guests took the opportunity to get out of the wagon with King Frederic helping one step out.

King Fredric rushed to his daughter in shock. "Rapunzel! Your hair!"

Rapunzel nods. "I know! We'll talk about it later! _Please_ get somewhere safe, and take care of Mom!"

"Rapunzel!"

"That's my cue!" Eugene grinned. He bashed the criminals' heads together and leapfrogged over them before catching one of the blades. "Yeah!"

Cassandra shrugged, "Well, my last day on princess duty. Might as well go down fighting." She took one of the candelabra and twirled it like a fighting pole.

Back with those of Thra, a few feet away, the gelflings and Aughra exchanged grim nods. Kira and Fizzgig then hurled themselves at one of the thugs' legs in a tackle. The sudden movement almost caught the man off balance, allowing Jen to jump on the criminal's shoulders. While Aughra herself knocked the other one off his feet with a quick sweep of her cane.

"Respect your elders!" she snapped.

* * *

While our heroes were fighting the intruders, Pascal had warned Maximus, who warned the Captain of the guard.

"Get that door open now!" The Captain shouted.

A battalion of soldiers were using a battering ram to try and break down the door.

* * *

Back in the chapel, using her hair, Rapunzel swings down and knocks two goons aside. When she lands, another goon grabs her hair and starts to drag her back.

Momentarily, Rapunzel struggles, until she notices a frying pan on the wagon. Using a strand of her hair, she grabs the frying pan and flings it at the goon.

Eugene lost the blade he was using, fortunately Rapunzel tossed him the frying pan with her hair, giving him a fighting chance.

Jen tumbles through one of the goon's legs to avoid getting struck with a sword, Fizzgig latches on one of the goon's legs. Then Kira leaps down from one of the decorations with a flower vase and slams it on the criminal's head, knocking him out.

One of the grunts attempted to punch Aughra, only for the latter to calmly hold up a fallen helmet, causing the grunt to yell out.

Meanwhile Cassandra had been dueling with Lady Caine herself, then defeated the bitter young woman with a candelabra.

Cassandra demanded. "Stay down."

Rapunzel leaped down to join Cassandra and glared at Lady Caine.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." The other woman snarled.

Rapunzel scowled. "Believe me, I've dealt with much worse."

Jen and Kira stepped over sternly. "Compared to the skeksis, you're not that much trouble." Jen remarked, folding his arms.

Lady Caine slipped free and back flips away towards the doors. "You think this is over? Ha! I promise you, I'll be back!"

Only for the guards with Maximus and Pascal to break down the door on top of her. As the stunned delinquent tried to get up, Aughra hit her on the head with her cane giving the guard enough time to detain Lady Caine. "Mind your manners!"

Eugene tsked mockingly. "Oh, Lady Caine, Aughra's got a point. It's impolite to leave in the middle of a party."

Cassandra smirked. "You think you'd know that."

As the group went to Maximus, the guests had begun to cheer and applaud the group for their bravery. They stared at first before actually smiling. Rapunzel grinned sheepishly, Eugene and Cassandra looked proud of themselves, Jen and Kira were astonished then smiled shyly while Aughra remain stoic and nodded once in acknowledgement.

Finally the guards led the criminals away in chains. Rapunzel ran to hug her mother in relief only to see her father's stern disposition.

* * *

That night, despite proving her worth, Frederic feels more insecure about Rapunzel's safety than ever before.

King Fredric was saying, "So I'm trying to understand this. You snuck out last night, went beyond the walls of Corona where you touched a mysterious rock that somehow caused your hair to return?"

Rapunzel confirmed. "Yes."

"And you acted alone?"

"Look, I know you're angry. But can't you see? I'm okay. I'm more than okay…I."

King Fredric stood up. "Rapunzel...There's something I need to tell you: I love you. The night you were taken, a part of me died; the best part of me. For eighteen long, agonizing years I swore that if somehow, someway by some miracle, the Fates decided to show mercy and return you to me, I would never let anything happen to you again. And now that this has returned, the very reason you were snatched away from me in the first place… why you were very nearly used in a nefarious plot of those responsible for the near genocide of the gelfling race…I'm afraid I'm left with no choice, Sweetheart. As of tonight I am forced to exercise my martial right as king to forbid you from leaving the walls of this kingdom without my consent."

"Father!" Rapunzel protested.

"And know this: This is the last we will speak of mystical rocks or magic of any kind to anyone. Is that clear!?"

Rapunzel was in tears, "There is so much more to me than you think."

She ran out of the throne room, passing Queen Arianna and Aughra, the two had been listening behind the closed doors. The Queen looked at her husband, who dropped his gaze.

"You know we can't keep her locked up forever." Queen Arianna shook her head sadly.

"This hurts me much more than it hurts her," King Frederic confided.

"Her hair grew back only after she merely touched one of the rocks…" Aughra pondered. "The sundrop flower's essence remains dormant, however it does not explain them growing in the further areas of the kingdom."

"For the safety of my daughter, it's best these remain as they are: a secret."

Aughra hmphed in annoyance. "No one can keep such a thing a secret for long, they always have a way coming out sooner or later. Take it from someone who knows."

* * *

A little later, the two gelflings had helped Eugene and suggested he talk to Rapunzel.

"She'll need someone to listen to her, to offer her solace." Jen explained.

Kira added, "Most all now with everything that's happened."

Fizzgig barks in agreement.

Eugene nods with acknowledgement, "Thanks, you two. You sure you don't wanna come in?"

They shook their heads. "This is something you'd best talk over between yourselves for the moment." Jen expressed.

"Alright then." Eugene took a deep breath then knocked on Rapunzel's bedroom door.

"Come in." Rapunzel beckoned.

Eugene stepped inside, holding up a plate with a little cupcake and a napkin on his right arm like a waiter. "I believe someone ordered room service?"

Rapunzel smiled somberly. "Eugene? How did you know?"

"I had a feeling." Eugene replied then he looked morose. "Look, I just wanted to clear some stuff up. I didn't have a chance to apologize for putting you on the spot with that proposal earlier."

"Looking back, storming out of the room probably wasn't the best reaction. I'm sorry."

Eugene put his hands up. "No. No, don't apologize. Look, I'll admit I still don't quite understand why you said no." He then touched her hand gently. "But I promise to do everything I can until I do."

Rapunzel held his hands. "Thanks, Eugene."

"In the meantime, we'll stay right here and take things slowly." He strokes her long blonde hair gently. "I missed this."

Rapunzel looked up at him. "Hey, promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"That you'll be patient with me."

Eugene nods with a warm smile. "Absolutely." They lean in and kissed chastely. "Good night, Rapunzel."

"Good night, Eugene."

She watched him leave and open the door, allowing the gelflings to wave goodnight to her which she returned.

And now it feels as though she's trapped within walls once again even with loved ones offering her their support. Then she glanced down and noticed the pages of the journal her mother had given her being moved by the breeze until it stopped on the cover with the words: _Plus est en vous_.

This filled Rapunzel with a more hopeful resolve. There's still so much left for her to see and do, starting with the mysterious return of her long hair.


End file.
